Cold
by Soul Flash
Summary: Kyle regrets ever going to Cartman's house. One-shot. Kyman. Sequel to 'Fever.' Very, very fluffy.


A/N: Yeah, I know. It's yet another one-shot. And this time I totally lied. I said I probably wasn't going to do a sequel to 'Fever,' but here I am posting a sequel. Though I'm sure you guys don't mind. ;D

I actually liked how this one came out, too. It was quick and simple to write; I surprsingly didn't run into any problems while I was writing which is pretty amazing. Anyway, this is super, super fluffy (as fluffy as I could get it for Kyman without overdoing it), so try not to explode from it. And if you want more, well that's just awesome. XD Fluff's my thing, so yeah.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough to own SP. XD Wish I did, though.

Warnings: Fluff, and lots of it. Don't drown in it. I'm seriouslah. And of course Kyman. Wait, Kyman and fluff? How does that work? ...It probably doesn't, but I did it anyway. ;P

* * *

Kyle was regretting ever going to Cartman's house now. He sneezed again- that was the fifty-second time that hour, and it was only ten minutes after four- and aimlessly reached his arm out to grab another tissue. At least the tissues were soft so that his nose didn't go raw from their constant use.

Blowing his nose quietly, he stuffed the used tissue into the trash can right next to his bed. Resting his head back against his pillows, he pressed a cool hand to his forehead, finding that he was still incredibly hot. God, when was this fever ever going to break?

Stupid Cartman... this was all his fault. If he hadn't kissed him, he would have never gotten sick. Why did Kyle even go over to his house anyway?

Oh. That's right. He had lost to Stan in a rock-paper-scissors match where they were competing to see who would have to go give Cartman his homework, since he was the one out sick then. He had reluctantly gone over there to give him his work, and ended up locking lips with him. Kyle blushed at the memory, finding everything weird but absolutely wonderful about it.

It was like... he knew it should be something he was totally against. He hated Cartman most of his life, so why should he like the kiss they shared? Cartman was the asshole that gave him hell each and everyday; he shouldn't have enjoyed it at all, especially the second time.

For some reason he still did, though. Kyle had to ask himself whether it was really hate he felt for Cartman because he never really hated anyone. He just had a... particular dislike for them. And this was special for Cartman because he went out of his way to make Kyle miserable.

But Kyle decided that he never really hated Cartman. As much as he seemed to show it through his words and actions, he never truly felt it. If he felt anything for Cartman, it was pity. He was well aware that Cartman had many problems of his own, most of them contributing to his odd behavior and mannerisms, and so Kyle could never really feel hate for that. Besides, Cartman was acting much nicer to him ever since that kiss...

A knock sounded on Kyle's door, and he groaned as the sound caused his head to throb slightly. After putting his pillow on top of his head, he called out a muffled, "Come in," not bothering to see who it was. Probably his mother again with that crappy medicine...

He was quite surprised when he felt a gentle hand running up and down his arm, providing a little bit of comfort in his weakened state. That was strange, as nice as it was. His mother hardly ever comforted him like that.

Pulling the pillow off of his head, he wasn't greeted by his mother. The mattress sank as Cartman sat down next to him, the brunette looking down at him with a smile. "Hey," Cartman greeted softly, keeping the steady stroke of his hand on Kyle's arm, "How are you feeling?"

Kyle felt his heart swell in his chest as he gazed back up at Cartman, coughing a little as he prepared for his reply. "Not good," he said in a stuffy voice, "Not good at all."

Cartman frowned at the sound of Kyle's voice, an actual look of pity crossing his face. "I'm sorry," he said apologetically, leaning down to press his lips gently against Kyle's forehead. "I honestly didn't mean for you to get sick."

Seeing Cartman's genuine side made Kyle smile. "It's all right," he managed to say in return, "You don't have to apologize, Cartman. It's not like I'll be sick forever." He chuckled to lighten the mood, satisfied when he saw Cartman smile back at him.

"I know, I know." Cartman rolled his eyes playfully, "But I still feel bad. I could have at least listened to you."

"Mm, but you didn't." Kyle said softly, rubbing his throat to try and provide some kind of comfort to it. "And now here I am."

Cartman laughed lightly at this, leaning in to kiss Kyle on the lips. "Aw, now you're just trying to make me feel bad."

But before Cartman could press his lips against Kyle's, he was stopped by Kyle's hand. "No, I'm not." Kyle smiled, shaking his head. "I just don't want it to happen again. Not to you, and not to me."

Defeated, Cartman leaned back with a slight frown, shrugging his shoulder. "Okay, so... what now? Should I just go and let you rest?"

"No, are you crazy?!" Kyle rasped out, reaching out and quickly grabbing Cartman's hand. "I don't want you to leave." he said softer this time, looking down at the sheets. He couldn't believe he just said that, but he did. And honestly, he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Okay." Cartman said softly, squeezing Kyle's hand back in a comforting gesture. "I'll stay if you want me to. Is there anything that you need? Tissues? Water? Medicine?"

"Ugh, no." Kyle shook his head in disgust at the last item mentioned, "I don't need any of that. But come to think of it..." he paused for a second to look up in thought, "I am kind of cold. You could get me another blanket."

Cartman blinked at this, staring at Kyle for a second before he smiled and got up off of the bed. "I have a better idea." he whispered softly.

It was Kyle's turn to blink this time. He watched in confusion as Cartman raised himself off of the bed, already missing the warmth and comfort that came from his hand that was now pulled away from his own. When Cartman pulled his covers back and exposed him to the cold of his room, he was about to shout in protest until Cartman sat down next to him. He again watched cluelessly as Cartman pulled the covers back over them both, only finally understanding what Cartman was doing when he put an arm around Kyle's shoulders and guided him to cuddle up against him.

"C-Cartman..." Kyle stuttered, his already flushed cheeks growing darker as Cartman pulled him close against his warm body.

"Now, now, I don't want to hear you whining and bitching about this." Cartman huffed, resting his cheek against the top of Kyle's head. Still not feeling comfortable, he shifted his legs a little, rustling the sheets as he did so. "You said you were cold, so I'm just trying to help you out here."

Kyle was silent for a second, not believing what was happening. When it finally did register, he tentatively raised his head up, scooted even closer to Cartman, and rested his head on his chest. To both his surprise and pleasure, Cartman wrapped both of his arms around Kyle in response, trapping him gently in a comforting, warm embrace. Sighing happily, he relaxed his body and closed his eyes, heart pounding harder in his chest as he felt Cartman's fingers begin to stroke their way through his hair.

"I'm not bitching..." he murmured slowly, suddenly feeling very warm, very tired, and very safe. His fingers lightly clutched Cartman's shirt as his breathing began to even out.

"Good." he heard Cartman say, "..n't want to have...sit through... lecture abou...not wanting me here."

Kyle hummed in response, not having the energy to listen anymore. He was content with just being. Just being, with Cartman here at his side keeping him warm and content. The way he was rubbing his back in that gentle, sweet manner that was so unlike him only made Kyle's heart swell even more in his chest.

Another sigh escaped his throat when he felt another gentle kiss pressed to his head, and he returned the gesture by lazily nuzzling his face back against Cartman's chest. Before he drifted off, he heard Cartman mention something along the lines of "Sleep well," and he couldn't help but think that was all he could do with him there.

So, it was safe to say that he wasn't worried about being sick anymore. Nor did he blame Cartman for getting him sick because at the moment he was more than making up for it. Whoever thought Cartman would always be a rough, uncaring person was dead wrong; he hadn't been in his arms for five minutes and he was already feeling a thousand times better.

Kyle would get well in no time.

* * *

Was that good? I don't know; I mean, I love the fluff, but I don't know if it's too much or not. XD Maybe I went overboard with it? I'm not sure. I'll let you guys decide. Was there too much fluff, just enough, or do you want more? And sorry there wasn't exactly a kiss-kiss in here. But you know Kyle; he would probably be all against Cartman kissing him on the lips when he was sick because he doesn't want to spread his germs and all that. After all, he can't stand pee and that's really nasty, right? He hates bananas, too, but that's a whole other story. ;D

Anyway, let me know what you thought of this one! I really hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I'm not going too fast with all of these random updates.

...Yeah. I probably am. XD

Nah, I'm kidding. I know how much the Kyman library is lacking; I'm just trying to add some stuff to it for the fans.

Thanks so much for reading! Until next time,

-Soul


End file.
